The present disclosure relates to electrophotographic photosensitive members and also to image forming apparatuses provided with an electrophotographic photosensitive member.
Electrophotographic printers and multifunction peripherals include a photosensitive member used as an image bearing member. Examples of the photosensitive member include organic photosensitive members and inorganic photosensitive members (such as selenium photosensitive members and amorphous silicon photosensitive members). From among these photosensitive members, organic photosensitive members have little effect on the environment as well as being easy to form into a film and easy to manufacture, as compared with inorganic photosensitive members. Therefore, organic photosensitive members are currently used as the image bearing members in many image forming apparatuses.
Typically, an organic photosensitive member includes a conductive substrate and a photosensitive layer. The photosensitive layer is disposed directly or indirectly on the conductive substrate. The photosensitive layer mainly contains a charge transport material, a charge generating material, and a resin. The resin binds the charge transport material and the charge generating material. Some organic electrophotographic photosensitive members contain the charge transport material and the charge generating material in different layers, and such an organic photosensitive member is referred to as a multi-layer electrophotographic photosensitive member. Some organic electrophotographic photosensitive members contain the charge transport material and the charge generating material in one and the same layer, and such an organic electrophotographic photosensitive member is referred to as a single-layer electrophotographic photosensitive member.